Los Archivos Sherlolly
by IronNinja 3
Summary: Basado en la obra Original de MoniMcCoy, estos son historias que ella pone en Tumblr, reunidos acá & totalmente en Castellano para su deleite hispana. Para eso, deben entrar para que sepan de que se trata, porque no hay descripción alguna de lo que se trata.


Hola, soy IronNinja3. Te lo digo para que mueran Chilenos :)

Y aca les estoy trayendo en este nuevo Fic "UNICO" :D

Este Fic no es mío ni es idea mía, sino que es de MoniMcCoy, que se titula bajo el nombre de "Sherlolly Archives": Trata sobre eso: Archivos que ella pone en Tumblr, de la marca "Sherlock Holmes" ;)

Pero como soy un gran adaptador en Castellano Argento, he decidido hacerle un favor: Para ahorrarle las molestia &amp; como soy mu amiga de ella a pesar de la distancia &amp; problema colonial, decidí traducirle el Fic en su totalidad ;)

Recuerden: Agradecimientos a MoniMcCOy, que es de su idea Original ;)

Ahora mismito…

ENJOY! :D

() () () () () () () ()

"_Para que no haya duda alguna, lamentaciones por mis posibles errores de gramática &amp; vocabulario (__) Espero que lo disfruten (:D)"_ -MoniMcCoy

() () () () () () () ()

Una joven Elfa está corriendo por el bosque con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

La Elfa en cuestión es totalmente aborrecible de Bullying, a través de la burla, por sus compañeros Elfos, debido a que esa burla se causa ya que ella no es como los demás.

Para empezar, no es alta ni delgada, sus ojos no son azulado ni tenia peinado rubio largo &amp; liso, sino que posee una neutralidad en su cuerpo, ojos &amp; peinados castaños. Entonces: Cual es el único rasgo defectuoso de sus demás compañeros Elfos? Sus orejas son puntiagudas.

Y que más? Su manejo en el Arco &amp; la Flecha dejan mucho que desear. Ella no es una guerrera como todos los demás, sino que su pasión autentica rige de los libros &amp; pergaminos que hablan de medicina médica.

Ella sueña con ser una sanadora divina en el futuro, queriendo mostrarle al mundo que el "Conocimiento vale más importancia que lo Fisico".

Y esta es la verdadera razón imperdible que sus compañeros se burlen por Bruta e inútil. No solo por su defecto en las orejas.

Las lágrimas estan desdibujando su visión. Tanto, que ella no se da cuenta de que había llegado a un lugar mas claro, muy lejos del bosque.

Tampoco se da cuenta de que hay un bulto rojo gigante en el centro. Sólo se da cuenta cuando chocó con tal bulto, viendo que su textura es escamosa como el de una Serpiente, Cocodrilo, o quizás….

Un molesto gruñido hizo que ella se tropiece &amp; caiga hacia atrás, ya que en realidad el de la piel escamosa es un Drago que levanta lentamente su cabeza gigantesca, mirándola con sus ojos dorados en penetrantes.

"Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi descanso, Criatura Despreciable?" Habla con una voz imponente, digna de un Dios Griego, aunque parece hablar más con un tono algo cansado &amp; además, como si estuviera sufriendo..

Ella no respondió. Esta demasiado asustado para hablarle..

"Se puede saber quién eres, Cosita Patética de la Mierda misma del Hades?" Le hace otra pregunta. Misma respuesta: Se queda muda.

La paciencia del dragón comenzó a entrar en menguacion. Extiende una de sus enormes garras con objetivo de agarrarla &amp; aplastarla, pero ese simple movimiento le hizo una mueca colosal de dolor por su universal cuerpo dragonicamente admirable, demostrando que posee una herida profunda en el área del pecho. Detrás de la garra, la Elfa ve como es la magnitud de la herida.

_"Ese debe ser el origen de su sufrimiento"_ La chica piensa hasta que se le prende la lamparita, o más bien, una vela. "Necesitas ayuda" Ella no le pregunta. Más bien, le dice lo que hay que hacer.

"ACASO TE IMPORTA, MIERDA DE LAS MIERDAS DEL HADEs?!" Ruge de nuevo, estremeciéndose con más dolor que antes.

Ella se sorprende por su repentino arrebato de negación, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que necesita su conocimiento médico.

"Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres" Ella le volvió a decir, con un poco más de confianza en su voz.

"Pero por qué? Yo podría hacerte que ardieras fácilmente como una bengala Marca Júpiter"

"Es necesario el tratamiento. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre la Marca Júpiter"

El dragón entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz &amp; preparado para negarse de nuevo. Pero el dolor en su pecho está volviéndose cada vez más &amp; más insoportable, por lo que decide aceptar de una buena vez.

"Está bien. Muéstrame lo que puede hacer"

La cara de la Elfa cambia, haciendo que su sonrisa crezca. Sorprendentemente su reacción calentó, por un poco, el frío corazón del dragón. No se sabe por qué, pero al verla feliz le hace sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

'Debe ser la pérdida de sangre..." Da una hipótesis.

La chica empieza a buscar en su bolso, todo lo que hay para que sus sueños se hagan realidad: Vendajes, toallas, utensilios médicos &amp; desinfectantes.

Una vez que posee todos los ingredientes de curación, la elfa procede a mojar una toalla con desinfectante. Levanta su mano para poner la toalla en la herida, pero se detiene.

"Esto va a hacerte daño, así que por favor no me ataques" Ella le declara-

El dragón asiste &amp; mueve su pata delantera para darle acceso total a su herida pectoral. Cuando la toalla mojada hace contacto con esa piel escamosa que escurre ese líquido rojizo, deja escapar un gruñido, pero solo un gruñido.

A pesar del dolor que posee, lo puede soportar, porque después de todo, es un Dragón: EL animal más poderoso de la Mitología Realista. Valientemente, pudo soportar hasta que ella cubre la herida con los vendajes.

El sufrimiento termino.

"Te cure, ya que eso debe servir. Ah, a propósito: Soy Molly si te lo preguntas" Ella dice con calma, la llamada Molly.

El dragón movió su cabeza hacia un lado. Es extraño lo que es ese Elfo o Elfa. Otros habrían huido o se hubieran entregado o se devoraban, pero no lo hizo con ella. Es un espécimen raro &amp; único, como un Onix.

"Soy Sherlock" Su profunda voz retumbó, &amp; Molly sonrió de nuevo.

Sí, sin duda ella es diferente. Ella es como un tesoro grande, glamoroso, &amp; valioso. Y quería ese tesoro ahora mismo &amp; por siempre.

Molly, de hecho, no escapa ni huye, ya que permanece a su lado, cerca de sus sus pertenencias.

() () () () () () () ()

Música para escuchar: Saint Seiya OST V: Athena Revived

_Mierda!...  
Carajo!...  
Shit!...  
Vaginas!  
Pedo!...  
Culo!...  
Increíble….  
esa es la palabra que busco…  
Así se siente de Increíble en tratar de adaptar algo glamorosamente extraordinario…  
No importa cuántas palabrotas haya, ninguna de ellas puede describir lo glorioso…  
Así que esto es lo que Moni hizo con este Fic: Tan Original, tan imaginativo, tan fantasioso…  
No…  
Jamás podría igualarle a su par…  
De hecho, ninguno de nosotros jamás podría hasta superarla en su creatividad…  
Todo lo que puedo hacer…  
Es hacerle este humilde favor…  
Comprendes, Moni?..._

Bueno, si te gusto, ponle Review/Comentario &amp; si podes o pueden, el Favorito para que sea también como una forma de que ella reciba todo el apoyo que le dan.

Es porque no todo de esto va en Crédito a mí, sino a ella: La que inspira misterio :3

Atentamente, &amp; deseándoles buena suerte a todos los lectores…

IronNinja 3


End file.
